


Tears of God

by 99AJAnnie99



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers : Infinity War
Genre: Absolute Angst, Angst, I don't know why I'm doing this to myself....., M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: *Contains spoilers from Infinity War"When Loki was killed by Thanos right before his eyes.  Thor screamed voiceless as his heart was bleeding.  It wasn't only Loki that got killed.....





	Tears of God

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't why I do this to myself. But I re-think the possibilities that could also happen during that scene and it comes out like this. Bless my bleeding masochistic heart..... ; _ ;

 

/

/

/

 

As the body was thrown down on the ground, the god of Thunder’s heart was broken into countless pieces.

 

He crawled and held on to his brother’s lifeless body.

 

“Loki no...no…..” 

 

Tears almost turned into blood as he heard the sound of explosion and he was unconscious. 

 

/

/

/

 

On the way to Nidavellir,

 

“So…...dead brother huh?” Rocket started the conversation. 

He normally wouldn’t care less about anybody’s business of life but this pirate prince here looked really miserable and he felt sorry for him so he should act like a decent captain here.

Thor nodded,

“Sister and father?”

“Both dead”

“Still got a mom, no?”

“Killed by dark elf”

“.............”

“.......................”

 

“Hey….I don’t have family that I was born with but I have friends that I call family. I might not know what it feels like but I’m really sorry for you…..”

For once in a space lifetime, Rocket was actually really nice.

“......thank you…..” 

Rocket was about to turn back to his pilot work when he saw tears rolled down the god’s cheeks. Oh no…..

“The thing is…….” Thor mumbled, “I was about to be a father…..” 

“What??” Holy shit, this pirate angel had been through much more than he thought.

“You mean your wife and unborn child got killed too?”

“My brother….”

“What?”

“My brother Loki, he told me he was with child, my child…….”

“................”

“And he got killed right that very day……”

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

“Do you think it’s a good idea to bring ME back to Earth” 

“Probably not, but if you behave everything should be okay” Thor shrugged,

Loki was silent for a moment,

“I’ll behave”

“What did you just say?” 

“I said I’ll behave myself while we’re on Earth this time, brother”

“You promise me to behave? Are you real Loki? Are you drunk or is this my hallucination of yours?”

Loki rolled his eyes but then he grabbed Thor’s hand and put it on his own belly,

 

“We are going to be parents, Thor”

Thor just blinked,

“What?”

“And since Asgard is no longer, I believe raising our children on Earth is not too bad. They have great food and nice playground” Loki keeps going on, Thor still blinked,

“Wait….you lost me since the part of ‘parents’ What do you mean?” 

Those green eyes narrowed, how come his brother was always like this, super slow to pick up important information. But then his lips curved up into a smile, maybe he had to forgive him this time.

“I’m pregnant, Thor. Your babies”

And Thor just turned into a stone, not literally, he was just speechless and not moving, Korg would be proud of him. 

 

“WHAT?!” Thor looked down his hand that Loki placed on his belly,

“Don’t have to be that loud. After all the fights with our sister and being thrown by you, I’m surprised they’re still intact, they definitely take after you”

“WHAT?!” 

Yep, still dumbstruck and Loki rolled his eyes,

“You are….? Really?” 

“Yes….” Finally his brother got the message, thanked All Asgardian Holy Spirits.

Thor was really REALLY dumbstruck, but wait….

“Loki, if this is one of your tricks I swear…..”

“Out of EVERYTHING I’ve tricked you, brother. I will never trick you about this….” 

Thor looked at his brother’s face more carefully, his heart fluttered as the message sank into his head. 

 

“I’m going to be a father…?” Thor still couldn’t believe what he just heard, 

“Yes brother” 

“....did you say babies? More than one?” 

“I have a feeling they are twin, yes” Loki gave him small smile but so warm,

Thor already kissed him, holding him tightly in his arms,

“We are going to be a family again…..” Thor murmured against his brother’s lips,

“Yes….” 

Loki smiled with relief with himself, after all these times they loved and fought each other. Finally they could reconcile and even created new lives together. Father and Mother would have been proud….maybe. 

“Since when?”

“Right before we went out to seek for our father. I think then…”

“Oh that time….”

After Thor realized his brother was still alive, he was both happy and mad and locked themselves in his chamber for a very long time, he remembered that. 

 

“What would Father and Mother think about this…” Thor laughed with himself,

“They might wish we just kept fighting...or not” Loki commented and they sealed their lips again.

 

Thor was beyond happiness, he got his brother back by his side, his people survived, and they were about to have children together. He promised he would be the best father in the universe, he promised.

Then they sensed the gigantic shadow above their ship. Suddenly fear crept up their hearts…..

 

/

/

/

 

“Go!!!”

“No! I won’t leave you!!”

“For once would you listen to me!”

“No! He will kill you and he won’t stop until he gets what he wants…..”

 

/

/

/

 

Thor screamed voiceless, he would plead the Titan to spare his brother because he was with children but no...he couldn’t speak and Loki was killed right then…..

 

“No...Loki...no….” Thor cried with his brother’s lifeless body,

“Why didn’t you go...why….” 

His body was turning cold and his heart already stopped beating.

Their children…..their children…..

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

Rocket stood still, the only sound could be heard is Groot’s Defender game. He wasn’t sure whether he should feel sorry or awkward but one thing for sure, he was kinda confused.

 

“So…..your brother...got pregnant…?” 

“Yes…”

“And it was your baby…?..”

“Babies….yes”

Rocket continued blinking, oh well….this man here said he was a god maybe that was how they worked up there on so-called Asgard who knew. But one thing for sure, he was very heart-broken. 

“I thought I would die with them but then I survived. It must have meant something….” Tears still rolled down,

“If I cannot bring them back to life….” Thor wiped those tears off his face, “I’ll be sure to avenge them….” 

“Once I finish, I can reunite with them once again in Valhalla…” 

 

Rocket nodded, “Well, if you need to take down that madness maybe one eye is not enough”

He fetched an eyeball out of his pocket,

“Thank you, sweet rabbit” Thor accepted it, feeling grateful, he might be the only one in the universe to call Rocket that and didn’t get bitten. 

 

He got an eye now, he would get a new weapon too. He needed to focus and accomplish this mission, then….he would meet his brother and their twin boys again. He saw them in his dream when he was unconscious. Their twin boys that resembled Thor and Loki so much, they were waving and smiling at him. Waiting for him in Valhalla where the sun was shining brightly…….

 

/

/

/

 

FIN.

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Author's Note:**

> I was hugely inspired by this [wonderful art](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DcRKPp9UQAA8TYH.jpg:large)  
> Bless your heart for this artist, I love you //tears steam down


End file.
